Steven Universe: Rising Flame
by JamesFames
Summary: Five years after the events of Diamond and Pearl, and Diamond Heart, Amber undergoes a dark transformation into a burning fire of rage, as she goes on a vengeful quest to destroy the Crystal Gems. Enjoy! Be sure to review!
1. Chapter 1

**I told you guys I'd give you a sequel, so here it is! But this time, we're gonna see things through Amber's point of view, after Sophie's death. In this story, what you're about to witness is Amber's terrible transformation, from an innocent young girl, into a cold hearted, and rage filled woman. Enjoy! Be sure to review!**

Steven Universe: Rising Flame

Chapter One: Ambers Lament

Amber was in her room, her face buried in her pillow. The news of her sister's death has been hard for her, considering she was the only person that she could ever call family, who raised her and taught her many things about life. The two have been close friends ever since the day they met. But now, her sister is dead. And now, she has no one left to turn to for guidance.

As Amber wallowed away in her misery, there was a knock on her door.

"Amber?" Ruby called "Can I come in, sweetheart?"

"Sure," Amber sniffed "You know what they say: Misery loves company."

The one who calls herself Ruby entered the room, quickly picking up on Amber's mood.

"Amber?" Ruby sighed, concerned "Are you still upset?"

"What do you think?" Amber sobbed "My sister's dead and now I have nothing!"

"Don't say such things." Ruby declared, trying to comfort her "You still have me and the others! You're not alone."

"You don't get it, Ruby!" Amber howled in sadness "Sapphire was the only person I looked up to, the only person I ever considered family! And now she's dead!"

"I know it's hard for you." Ruby sighed "But you mustn't let this keep you down. I'm just as upset about it as you are, really. But crying over it isn't going to bring her back. We just have to keep our heads up and move forward." Amber looked up at her, as Ruby wiped a tear from Ambers eyes "Believe me; Sapphire would want that. She'd want you to move forward and be strong. Can you do that for her?"

Amber sniffed a little bit, before answering.

"Yeah…" She smiled weakly "I guess I could try…"

"That's my girl." Ruby smiled, before wrapping Amber in a hug "Strong, just like her sister."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, as one of the grunts entered the room.

"Excuse me, milady." The grunt bowed "The Red One would like to see you. And to bring the girl with you."

In the throne room of the ship, Red Diamond sat upon the throne, looking out into space. She was a tall, slender red woman, her long, red hair slicked back and braided, her blood red eyes staring out into space. She wore a bright red, decorated robe, along with royal shoes that matched her eyes. She stared out into space, then turned as soon as she heard Ruby and Amber enter the room.

"Greetings, Ruby," The Red member of the Diamond Authority stood, before shifting her gaze to Amber "And Amber. I trust that you are doing well?"

"You can say that, milady," Ruby nodded "But what are you doing here?"

"Yes, you see," Red Diamond began "Since… 'Sapphires' death, and your ship has no captain, Yellow Diamond has suddenly made it my responsibility to be in charge of this bucket of bolts and her crew."

"You don't sound particularly happy about it though," Ruby said, crossing her arms "Care to explain what's wrong?"

"Personally, I have no interest in captaining a bucket, housing rats." Red Diamond sneered "I should be back at Homeworld, preparing battle plans! But noooo. Yellow Diamond wants me on this disgusting, sorry excuse of a ship and babysit its crew, like they're children! Useless!"

"I think you're overreacting a bit, ma'am." Ruby retorted "You see, the ship is very advanced war ship, and her crew is always standing at the ready. Her crew is very well trained and follow orders without questions."

"That may be so," Red shrugged "But how useful is it in a stand up fight? The weapons look like mere toys!"

"It's a war ship, with some characteristics of a scout ship." Ruby explained "Its cloaking system allows it to be invisible to enemy radar, and the main guns give us an edge, for surprise attacks."

"Perhaps," Red snorted "But our ships are meant to destroy enemy warships. Not count how many times their garrison goes to the bathroom."

"Maybe, but the crew makes it a very powerful vessel, ma'am." Ruby said, smiling "The ship is always ready for action and her crew is always ready to make sure it stays that way."

"I suppose you do have a point," Red admitted, before getting serious "Now, enough about the ship. I have plans for you and Amber."

"Like what?" Ruby asked, curious "I can understand you having plans for me, but where does Amber fit in this? She's only a girl."

"Maybe, but you forget, Lieutenant," Red said "As a Gem, she can be capable of countless possibilities, with the proper training. Think about it; she could become our most valuable asset!"

"I understand where you're coming from, but so soon?" Ruby asked, concerned "She's only a child!"

"Which is why I'm putting her under YOUR tutelage." Red grinned "That way, you won't have to worry about any serious harm coming to her from other instructors."

"Really?" Ruby gasped, surprised "I…I'm not sure what to say."

"It's up to her, of course." Red smirked, shifting her gaze unto Amber "So what say you, Amber? Are you interested in my offer?"

"This is your choice alone to make, Amber." Ruby said, placing a hand on her shoulder "What do you want to do?"

Amber thought to herself, thinking about the possibilities. With such training, she could become strong, possibly stronger than anyone. And perhaps, more than strong enough to claim her revenge.

"Yes," She said, looking up at Red Diamond "I want to become strong."

"Good answer, kiddo." Red smiled "I see the fire in your eyes. A fire of a true warrior. Your training will begin tomorrow, first thing in the morning. So until then, get some rest."

The two left the room, and went back to Ambers room, Amber getting ready for bed.

"I'm surprised you accepted such an offer, Amber," Ruby declared, as she tucked Amber into bed "Are you sure you want this?"

"No," Amber said "I'm sure I NEED this. I want to become strong, so no one will dare to oppose me."

"I understand," Ruby nodded, kissing Amber on the forehead "Goodnight. Rest easy."

As Ruby turned out the lights and shut the door, Ambers thoughts were only focused on one thing; revenge.

 **How's that for a start to a new chapter! More chapters still to come, so stay tuned for more! And be sure to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for the next chapter of Ambers progressions. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, cause it's only gonna get better. Enjoy! Be sure to review!**

Steven Universe: Rising Flames

Chapter Two: A Simple Report

Five years have passed so far, since Ambers training had begun. For four days straight, Amber had been training almost nonstop under Ruby's teachings, learning about fighting and many other things. And as a result of the training, Amber had undergone some drastic changes. She had not only appeared to have grown in height, but in age as well, appearing to be in her mid-twenties. She had learned how to retreat into her gem and regenerate/return, her appearance changed, her hair grown longer, no longer being put up in pigtails, not even a ponytail, her curves becoming more curvaceous, but not only had her appearance changed, but so did her personality as well. She became cold and distant to everyone around her, even to Ruby, and very temperamental, making the rest of the crew fear that they may say or do something wrong, that may bring fourth her burning wrath.

On the fifth day, Amber was in the training room, keeping her skills sharp, as she dodged firing shots from the training robots, dodging the blasts with such grace, then as soon as she got close to one of them, she summoned her weapon of choice; two small, razor sharp scythes, one in each hand, and cut down the robot with a simple slash, then jumped and cut the head off the second robot, the combined the scythes ends, forming a much larger and sinister orange scythe, one end becoming a small blade, and the other becoming the larger blade, in a whisk of flames, then slashed the final robot in half, completing the training.

The simulator shuts down, as Amber made her weapon disappear, and she turned to see Ruby enter the room, smiling.

"Well done, milady." Ruby congratulated, as she approached her "For most of the new warriors, it would've taken them _weeks_ to have completed such rigorous training, but _you_ have proven to be a much more capable of handling yourself. Very well done."

"Those were just practice dummies." Amber pointed out, her voice sounding much more mature now "When do I get to have some _real_ action?"

"When Red Diamond says so." Ruby said, much to Amber's annoyance "Just relax until then. I'm sure she's gonna consider taking you seriously sooner or later."

Just as soon as she said that, a grunt entered the room "Lady Amber? You are needed in the front."

Meanwhile, in the cockpit part of the ship, the ship pilot, Ortega, was making a last minute check of the systems, from his piloting seat, as he is the best pilot the Homeworld had to offer, even for a human. As he checked the systems, Amber entered, seeing a stranger, standing behind Ortega, watching. The stranger was none other than Feldspar, one of Yellow Diamonds many officers, her skin and uniform were a light beige color, her eyes golden and her long hair blonde, and a small feldspar gemstone on her cheek, as she stood there, arms crossed.

"Cloaking systems are online. Shielding systems are operational." Ortega noted, as Feldspar watched, nodding her head with each note "Heating systems are just under fifteen hundred K."

"Fifteen hundred is good." Feldspar remarked, as she noticed Amber enter "Your captain will be pleased."

As Feldspar left the room, Ortega shooked his head, as he silently whispered "I hate that lady."

"Feldspar just gave you a compliment," The young, blue-green woman, small turquoise gemstone on her chin, Turquoise admonished, grinning "So you hate her?"

"You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on your way out of the bathroom? That's good." Ortega countered, as Amber approached from behind "Me? I just jumped us half way across the galaxy, landing on the point, the size of a needle, now that's impressive!" Amber chuckled at such boasting. During her training, she had recently become acquainted with Ortega and over some period of time, began to develop feelings for him. But she kept those feelings deep under wraps, for she wasn't entirely sure if she really felt that way for him, considering the she was full aware of the problems in Ortega's legs, a disease that weakens the bones in his legs, preventing him from walking, to an extent, but that didn't stop him from becoming one of the best pilots in the world.

"And besides, Homeworld Gem Officers are trouble, and I don't like having them onboard." Ortega continued, causing Amber to frown "Call me paranoid."

"You're definitely paranoid, Ortega." Turquoise rolled her eyes, as she took her seat in the systems checking operating computer "And besides, it was Red Diamond who allowed Yellow Diamond to assign Feldspar to the ship, to observe our operations."

"Yeah, that's what the high ups want you to believe." Ortega said, as he noticed Amber standing behind him the whole time "What's your input, Amber?"

"Personally, I think you're overreacting a bit," Amber said, looking at the monitor "But you're also right about the Homeworld Officers. I don't like the idea of them having immunity from the rules."

"You see, Amber knows what I'm talking about!" Ortega boasted, causing Amber to chuckle a bit, before the com-unit turned up.

"Ortega," It was Red Diamonds voice, from the speaker "Status report?"

"Systems are in check, boss." Ortega grinned "All systems are green."

"Good." Red Diamond called "We'll be landing on Earth in a few hours to be making a simple shakedown run."

"Roger that," Ortega said, before frowning "And boss? You may want to heads up. I think Feldspar is on her way."

"She's already here," Red said, causing Ortega to shake his head solemnly "Tell Amber to meet us in the com-room."

"You hear that, Amber?" Ortega said, as the speakers shut down.

"Hard not to," Amber said, as she turned to leave "I'm on my way now."

As she left, Ortega turned to Turquoise "Is it just me, or does the captain always sound angry?"

Turquoise chuckled, then said "Only when she's talking to you, Ortega."

Meanwhile, Amber went down to the communications room, meeting Feldspar, but Red Diamond was absent.

"Amber. An honor to finally meet you, after hearing so much." Feldspar said, smiling "We have enough time to talk, before Red Diamond arrives."

"Talk about what?" Amber asked, curious "And where is Red Diamond?"

"She'll be here shortly." Feldspar said "Now, I would like to know more about this planet we're going to. This Planet Earth. What's it like?"

"From what I heard, it's a paradise." Amber said.

"So I've heard." Feldspar snorted "I heard that the human race is quite reckless, impatient when it comes to evolution. I would like to know if humanity is ready for such advances."

As she finished that sentence, Red Diamond entered the room "I think it's time we told Amber what's really going on."

"Very well." Feldspar nodded, before turning to Amber "This is more than just a little shakedown run."

"I had a feeling it was." Amber said, before turning to Red Diamond "Care to fill me in, chief?"

"We received a message from one of our hidden facilities on Earth." Red Diamond explained "They've found some new technology that may give us an edge against the Crystal Gems. The fool rebels have been a thorn in our side for far too long. Our researchers may have found a breakthrough on dealing with them. Permanently."

"As long as I get Diamond to myself." Amber declared "I still have a score to settle with that half-breed."

"I know, but there's more." Red stated "Yellow Diamond has decided to see if you're ready to become one of the Diamond Authority Officers and has sent Feldspar to evaluate your performance on the mission."

"So that's why I keep bumping into her, everywhere I go?" Amber asked, looking at Feldspar.

"Yellow Diamond is looking for potential Officers and I've put your name forward." Feldspar said "You've proven yourself to be a capable fighter and a powerful Gem."

"And you're okay with this, Red?" Amber asked Red Diamond.

"We've been pushing for this for a long time." Red Diamond revealed "We need an Officer to represent the Red Faction of the Diamond Authority. Which is why I've chosen you."

"I see." Amber nodded "Being an Officer does have its advantages."

"Exactly," Red Diamond said "Which is why-"

"Hey, boss!" Ortega spoke up on the loudspeaker "Something's wrong!"

"What is it?" Red asked.

"A transmission from the hidden base, ma'am, you may want to see this!" Ortega said.

"Bring it up onscreen." Red said, as the screen turned on.

What they saw was instant gunfire being shot, as the soldiers defending the researchers were constantly firing, shooting at an unknown enemy, which seems to be firing just as much firepower. "We are under fire and taking heavy casualties! The enemies are too strong, came out of nowhere! We need an immediate evac!" As the soldier finished, the camera suddenly turned to the enemy, on a mysterious figure, then suddenly, there was a loud noise, then the screen turned to static.

"Everything cuts out after that, no signal." Ortega said "Just goes dark."

"Hold on." Red said "Rewind and pause at 2:15."

The video rewinded and paused at a picture that brought curiosity. It was showing a mysterious figure, leading the unknown enemies, cloaked in black, and strangely, the figure had blank, glowing eyes that appeared spectral.

"Bring us in, Ortega, fast and quiet. This mission just got complicated." Red said, before turning to Amber "Looks like we may have some trouble after all."

Amber looked at the screen, curious about the cloaked figure with the spectral eyes. Whoever it may be, it would serve as a sign that not even the Gems are safe.

 **Hope you guys are still enjoying the story, even if it's just two chapters. And don't worry; I will be making other stories for the other characters that will link to others that I will write later on, so until then, enjoy! Be sure to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now for the new chapter of Amber's misadventure! What you guys see will be one heck of a suspenseful chapter! Maybe, maybe not? Either way, I hope you enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

Steven Universe: Rising Flames

Chapter Three: Paranormal Gem-tivity

As the ship entered the Earth's atmosphere, Amber was getting ready. She was wearing her newly outfitted battle armor. While she did not require the armor in general, Ruby had needed to take precautions, so she recommended this armor for her own protection. She got to the deployment part of the ship, where Turquoise, wearing her own unique armor, cladded blue-green chainmail armor, Red Diamond, Feldspar and a black Gem, Spinel, were waiting for her. Spinel wore a simple suit of black armor. As she assembled with Turquoise and Spinel, Red Diamond stood firm.

"Alright, listen up, ladies." Red began "From what we've seen in the video, the attacker isn't human. Whatever we're up against, it's one nasty sonnova gun. Your job here is to head inside the facility and secure whatever information you can find."

"What about survivors, ma'am?" Turquoise asked.

"Survivors are the secondary objective," Red Diamond declared "But finding information on who our enemy is your number one priority."

"Stopping at drop point one." Ortega declared over the intercom, as Feldspar readied herself.

"Feldspar?" Spinel asked "You're coming with us?"

"I move faster on my own." Feldspar declared, as she departed.

"Feldspar will scout on ahead," Red said "She'll feed you information, as you move ahead. Any questions?"

"Nope." Amber declared "Ready and able, ma'am."

"Alright, the mission's yours now, Amber." Red declared "Good luck."

"Reaching drop point two." Ortega declared, as Amber, Spinel and Turquoise departed.

Amber took a good look at the facility exterior. It's hidden well in the jungle, easily hiding itself from the rest of the known world. The only question is; how could a human find this place so easily? The trio entered the facility, carefully examining the surroundings, before proceeding inside the facility.

"Amber, I'm inside the main laboratories." Feldspar declared, over the communications earpiece "A lot of bodies. Watch yourself down there."

Proceeding further, the trio stopped at the door to the main hallway, Amber giving the signal, Turquoise moving ahead a few feet, and Spinel moving a bit further down the hall. But, just as Spinel went a bit further, two attack drones popped out of their hiding spots and opened fire. While Amber and Turquoise managed to get behind cover and avoid the blasts, Spinel wasn't so lucky, getting blasted several times in the chest, before retreating into her gem. Amber drew out her mini-scythes and cut down the drones, taking the moment to inspect Spinels gem.

"She took several strong hits to the chest." Turquoise said, picking up the gemstone "Never stood a chance."

"She'll recover in time." Amber said "But I need you to stay focused. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Turquoise nodded, placing the Spinel Gemstone in her pocket.

The duo made their way deeper in the facility, seeing more skeletal figures lying about the floor, before ducking behind some crates. They looked and saw what looked like another Gem, running from the drone pursuers. She managed to summon drones of her own and destroy the pursuing drones, but saw two unknown figures appeared from the shadows. Both were mostly composed of sand, shaped like goblins, both holding swords. The light green Gem managed to duck behind cover, as the sandy figures began advancing on her position.

Amber drew out her scythes, while Turquoise drew out an ax-like bolo sword, the two managing to cut down both sand figures. As the two turned, the green Gem popped out of her cover spot.

"Ma'am, tactician Peridot." The Gem, Peridot declared, saluting them "Are you the one in charge here, ma'am?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Amber nodded "Are you alright?"

"I am now, ma'am." Peridot said, before frowning "But the others were not so lucky."

"What happened here?" Turquoise asked "Where did those things come from?"

"I'm not sure." Peridot shrugged "They appear to be sand golems, under the control of the intruder. Whoever he is, he's no normal human."

"Any idea who or what he is?" Amber asked "What exactly we're up against?"

"Nothing good, I'm afraid." Peridot frowned "I think he was the Gem Stalker."

"The Gem Stalker?" Turquoise gasped "That phantasm hasn't been seen around in years. Why is he here now?"

"I'm not sure," Peridot shuddered "But his very gaze was intimidating. His eyes were glowing as bright as the moonlight." She pointed down the hallway. "He went down that way, towards the main labs."

"Then we're headed that way, as well." Turquoise declared "Whatever that wraith is up to must be stopped."

"Allow me to come with you, ma'am." Peridot requested "I might be of some help."

"Fair enough." Amber nodded "Move out."

 _Meanwhile…_

Feldspar was making her way down several halls, before ducking behind some crates.

"Amber? Change of plans." She whispered into the earpiece "There are some labs further down. I'm gonna check it out."

"Understood." Amber responded "We'll rendezvous with you there."

Feldspar went down a bit further, but then ducked behind some more crates. She carefully peeked around the corner, seeing a tall, slim, green woman, walking about in the open. The woman had dark green hair, that went down to her thighs, her slender, yet curvy figure quite noticeable, in her dark green skin tight suit, her high heels clopping along as she walked. Feldspar had a strange feeling about this woman and jumped out from cover.

"Stop right where you are!" She shouted sternly, pointing her battle ax.

The woman stopped walking, her back still facing Feldspar. As she began turning around, Feldspar noticed something: A green Gemstone on the back of the woman's neck.

"Jade?" Feldspar gasped, as the Gem called Jade turned, facing her. Jade's eyes were light green, her lips a dark green. "Is that you?!"

"Feldspar…" Jade muttered, a grin on her face, as she walked towards her.

"This isn't your mission, Jade." Feldspar demanded, rather confused why a fellow Officer was here. "What're you doing here?!"

"Well, dear friend," Jade smiled, placing a hand on Feldspar's shoulder "Yellow Diamond thought you could use some help with this one."

Feldspar felt touched, as Jade walked over to the computers. The two had been like sisters, ever since their training days on Homeworld.

"Any idea what's going on here?" Feldspar asked "This can't have been a coincident."

"No, it's not." Jade responded, pressing some buttons "Take a look at this."

The two began watching the footage, the entire attack recorded on video, watching as the sand golems were striking down several Gems, before the Gem Stalker himself entered the room, then there was a flash of light, then the camera turned to static.

"Is that all?" Feldspar frowned "This can't be it."

"There's more. Look again." Jade rewinded the video, before pausing on a spot to where the Gem Stalker was firing some sort of laser. But as Feldspar looked closer, and noticed that the light wasn't really white, but a bright pink.

"No…" Feldspar gasped "This can't be…"

"That's right." Jade nodded, taking a step back "The infamous Gem Stalker holds supernatural power, thanks to a Gem-Wraith. And the wraith is none other than 'Her'."

"Impossible…" Feldspar growled, gripping her battle ax "He has Her powers?! This just went from bad to worse."

"Relax, girl. I've got it all under control." Jade smiled wickedly, unbeknownst to Feldspar, as Jade extended her hidden saber, and reached for Feldspars neck.

 **I hope you guys are enjoying the suspense, so far. Keep in mind that I will be posting more stories, that will link to this story as well, so be looking forward to those. And as always, thanks for checking out the chapter, and stay tuned for more chapters! And be sure to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for a new chapter of Ambers adventures! You might find this chapter quite interesting, depending on your point of view. Anyways, hope you like it and be sure to review!**

Steven Universe: Rising Flames

Chapter Four: An Unknown Enemy

Amber, Turquoise and Peridot continued down several hallways, taking down more sand golems along the way, before reaching the main labs. However, upon arrival, the whole room was a disaster, as dead Gem dusts scattered across the floor, most of the computers were destroyed and papers burned beyond repair.

"Damn!" Turquoise muttered under her breath "This Gem Stalker really knows how to cover his tracks!"

"What now?" Amber wondered "All the computers have been smashed."

"Except for this one." Peridot said, gesturing to an untouched computer.

Typing in several commands, Peridot brought up the security camera footage, looking for some clues that may identify who the assailant is. As they watched the video, they saw how he executed his victims, with firearms similar to their technology, and blades that cut right through their armor, and even their Gemstones.

"Who is this guy?" Amber said "And what kind of technology is he using to cut our Gemstones?"

"I'm not sure," Peridot shuddered "But I don't EVER want to cross paths with him. He is an absolute monster."

"Guys!" Turquoise called "You may want to take a look at this!"

They went to where Turquoise was standing and what they saw gave them shock. A small, grey Gemstone was lying on the ground, cracked, but still glowing.

"This was Feldspar's Gemstone," Turquoise said, lifting the Gemstone.

"You know her?" Peridot asked, Amber giving a slow nod.

"Yes. She was an Officer," Turquoise exclaimed, putting the Gemstone away in her pocket "But we're not sure how-"

"Something's moving over there!" Amber exclaimed, as the trio readied themselves "Behind those crates!"

"Wait, don't attack!" A female voice was heard, as they saw another Gem emerge from the hiding spot. Her skin was pale pink, as was the jumpsuit she was wearing and her hair was short. "Please! No need for violence!"

"It seems that the attacker has different methods." Amber said, putting away her scythes "Who might you be?"

"Morganite." The Gem said, still a tad terrified "I'm one of the scientists that work here. Until that assailant showed up. Slaughtered everyone. It was a massacre."

"Do you know what happened here?" Turquoise asked, mentioning Feldspar "What had happened to Feldspar?"

"She was investigating, when that other Gem showed up." Morganite explained "I think your friend called her 'Jade'. And I think they knew each other. Your friend seemed calm, but then as soon as she turned her back, that Jade character cut her down. Feldspar retreated into her Gem, to obviously heal, but that Gem seemed like trouble."

"Where did this 'Jade' character go, after she took out Feldspar?" Amber asked, wanting to know more.

"After that, she said something about meeting up with her boss." Morganite revealed "I think she was talking about the Gem Stalker."

"She's working for the Gem Stalker?!" Turquoise gasped "Doesn't she realize how dangerous that is?!"

"I don't think she cares." Morganite shuddered "I think she's been working for him the whole time."

"Then we need to find her and bring her in." Amber declared "Where did she go?"

"Head down the halls and keep going. That's where she's headed." Moganite said, before turning and leaving. "This is too much. I need to get out of here."

 _Meanwhile…_

Jade entered the teleportor room, meeting with the Gem Stalker himself. His face was covered with a black and white kabuki mask, but she could still see his glowing pink, spectral eyes, his black cloak covered the majority of his body, but it wasn't too long, only reaching his chest, his black hooded leather jacket as black as night, his black military pants showed no tear, and he wore black fingerless gloves and black military type boots. He also had a long sword sheathed, strapped on the back of his cowl, beside it sheathed a medium sized dagger, which was at one point a short sword, but the blade was broken, so it now serves as a dagger, and right in between the blades was a sniper rifle, outfitted with the strongest bullets and upgrades to make it the most powerful gun in the world, two pistols rested at his sides, both outfitted with silencers, and a shotgun strapped onto his back.

"Master," Jade smiled, bowing before him "I have taken care of the pesky Gem for you."

"Good," The Gem Stalker spoke, his voice deep, but stoic "Set the charges, destroy the entire facility. Leave no evidence that we were here."

"As you command, sir." Jade turned and instructed the sand golems, as the Stalker stood at the warp pad, as if waiting for something.

"I'm very certain that I know what I'm doing," He whispered silently, as if talking to a voice in his head. "Yes, I'm certain that it's necessary. Don't back-sass me, Gem! I know what's best!" Trying not to yell, he said "I said don't question me! Don't you get smart with me! I know what I said!" Staying calm, he then said "Fine. We'll do it your way, for now. But we follow MY rules. Understand?" He waited, then nodded "Good. We are in this together, for better or worse. We just need to wait for the right moment." He waited, then sighed "Fine. I will train him, but I'm only doing so because you're a part of me now. Yes, I will see to it that he gets the proper training." He waited, then nodded "Yes. I will train him, when the time is right. All we can do is wait,…" He stopped for a moment, then whispered "…Rosie."

 _Back with the trio…_

The trio made their way down the halls, and they saw sand golems, just now finishing setting up demolition charges.

"Demolition charges!" Turquoise yelled, drawing out her bolo "The golems must've set them!"

"We need to shut them down!" Amber declared, bringing out her scythes "Peridot, take care of the charges, while Turquoise and I deal with the golems!"

"Understood!" Peridot nodded, and the trio acted out their plan, Peridot disabling the bombs, while Amber and Turquoise took out the golems that attacked, the plan working well, as the golems were defeated and the bombs were deactivated.

"We did it!" Turquoise cheered "We took care of that problem!"

"Well done, ladies." Amber smiled, before getting serious "But we're not done yet. Now we've got to deal with Jade and the Gem Stalker."

"We must be careful." Peridot said, shuddering "I heard that he can literally get inside your head and twist your mind."

"Then let's tread carefully," Amber said sternly "Who knows what kind of tricks they may have waiting for us."

The trio made their way down the hall, before stopping at the doorway, seeing Jade, and to their shock, the Gem Stalker, standing at the large warp pad at the center of the room, as if about to leave.

"Stop right there!" Amber yelled, gaining bother their attentions, as the two turned to face the trio "You'll pay for your double cross, Jade!"

"More?!" Jade said in shock, as she turned to her master "I thought you dealt with them!"

The Stalker faced her, then motioned her to the warp pad.

"Fine, but you had better get rid of them!" Jade sighed, as she stood on the warp pad, still facing the trio "This isn't over."

As she warped away, it was just the trio and the Gem Stalker. The Stalker stood firm, not showing any fear, and the trio stood ready, standing their ground. All except Peridot, who was hiding and peeking from behind a steel crate, simply watching, terrified.

"I suppose you have something to say, Stalker?" Amber growled, as the Gem Stalker kept his gaze on her "Then say it, or else I'll cut you down where you stand!"

The Stalker paused for a moment, as if thinking, then raised his arm, and drew out the longsword from the sheath on his back. The trio watched in surprise and awe, as he twirled the sword expertly several times, before tossing it in the air, as it came down, he caught it by the handle, before pointing its blade towards Amber, as if challenging her.

"Amber?" Turquoise gaped, having a clue on what was about to happen "I think he wants to fight you."

"Well, if he wants a fight," Amber began, as she drew out her scythes, twirling them expertly, before saying "Then I'll be more than happy to give him one!"

Then as if on instinct, Amber charged at him, swinging her blades, but the Stalker blocked one of the swings with his sword, while dodging the other, and a brutal clash of blades, as the two were swiping slashes at each other, while at the same time, were dodging the each other's attacks. Despite Ambers experience, the Stalker shows much more skill, which seemed to irritate Amber greatly. The Stalker saw this, and began taking advantage of her frustration, while dodging her attacks and constantly mockingly and lightly smacking her on the back of her head, causing her temper to rise.

"Knock it off!" Amber screamed, finally combining her scythes, forming her bigger and deadlier fire scythe, but the Stalker was even able to dodge those attacks, while still mockingly tapping her. He kept this up, until…

"ENOUGH!" Ambers rage finally exploded, throwing an uppercut, which caught the Stalker by surprise, connecting right to his chin, sending him flying and as soon as he hit the ground, his mask flew off upon impact.

"Gotcha that time, punk!" Amber boasted, as the Stalker struggled to rise to his feet, his back to the trio "Not so tough now, are ya?! Your 'terror' ends here!"

As if on cue, the Stalker brought his hood down, revealing his short, black hair, reaching down to his shoulders. And as he turned, what the trio saw brought great shock; his goatee surrounded his lips, and his eyes were a dark blue color.

"Who or what are you?!" Amber demanded, trying to not show fear.

Without warning, he moved, as if by teleporting, right up to her, and then reached out and, to their shock, grabbed hold of her Gemstone, as if about to tear it right off her chest.

"Get your hand off me, you freak!" Amber shrieked with anger, but somehow with fright, trying desperately to pry the hand off of her Gemstone, to no avail.

Then suddenly, she began to feel a strong, vibrating sensation in her chest, which spread throughout her body. She began to feel weak in her knees, feeling as if her heart was about to explode.

"Let…go…" Amber said weakly, feeling weaker, as she is forced to her knees, and as she looked at his face, but saw something strange; The Stalkers eyes glowed bright with a bright pink color, as if she was staring at a familiar face "You're…"

"Surrender," The Stalker whispered, as his voice became strangely more feminine, and a ghostly shell covered him, as it appeared more female, a pink dress, pink curly hair, as her eyes glowed pink, as she finished "Your mind."

And with that, flashes of images began appearing in Ambers mind, images of unfamiliar events, and upon the final image, she let out a scream, as she was hurled into a wall, falling into unconsciousness.

Turquoise and Peridot ran to her side to check on her, as the ghostly shell disappeared and the Stalker picked up and put his mask back on. He simply shooked his head, as he stepped onto the warp pad and teleported away.

"What just happened?!" Turquoise gaped, still surprised at what had happened.

"I'm not sure," Peridot said, still shaken "But this is serious trouble! We need to get her back to the ship!"

With that, the duo hoisted Amber on their shoulders and carried her, as they made their way out of the facility.

 _Meanwhile…_

The Gem Stalker and Jade arrived at the meeting spot, in a dark alley, where they are greeted by a hooded stranger, though her face was dark green.

"Did you get it?" The stranger asked, her voice deep.

"Yes, Green Diamond." Jade declared, pulling out a small data chip "That old lab was a major victory! With this, it has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit!"

"Yes, but do not become careless." Green Diamond said, taking the chip "One small mistake and the Diamond Authority will be another step closer to the return of the Grievers."

 **Hope you guys are still enjoying the story! More chapters still to come! Stay tuned! And be sure to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Steven Universe: Rising Flames

Chapter Five: The Officer of the Month

Amber felt her body ache, as she struggled to wake up, finding herself on a sort of bed, back on the ship.

"Amber?" Turquoise said, standing beside Ambers bed "Are you alright?"

"Maybe," Amber groaned, still feeling a sharp pain in her head "How long was I out?"

"For all of yesterday." Turquoise said "You were healing inside your Gemstone for a whole day yesterday! It was quite a while."

At that moment, Peridot entered the room, standing before Amber "You took quite the shock back there, Amber. Had us all worried. How do you feel?"

"A minor headache, but I'll be fine." Amber nodded "What happened down there?"

"We're not sure, but the shock you took knocked you out, forcing you into your Gemstone to heal." Turquoise declared "Peridot and I carried you all the way back to the ship, just before you retreated into your Gem."

"I appreciate that." Amber smiled, causing Turquoise to nod approvingly, while Peridot simply smiled meekly.

"Well, physically, you're fine," Peridot explained "But you seem to be experiencing some rapid eye movement, due to some intense dreaming."

Amber recalled the vision she saw, before she lost consciousness. A vision of species never seen before, being wiped out by another unknown race.

"It wasn't a dream, more like a vision," Amber explained, trying to make sense of what she saw "I'm…not sure what I saw. Death, destruction,…I just can't piece it together."

"Interesting…" Peridot mused, thinking it over "Perhaps we could-"

Before she could finish, Red Diamond and Ruby entered the room.

"How's our XO holding up?" Red Diamond asked, as Ruby stood at Amber's side.

"She'll be fine." Peridot said.

"Good. Ruby, I'll give you two some time alone." Red Diamond said, as she, Turquoise and Peridot left the room, leaving the two to themselves.

"That was quite the struggle, down there," Ruby said, after giving Amber a quick hug "How do you feel?"

"I'll live." Amber said bluntly.

"Good to hear." Ruby smiled, before frowning "But I'm afraid that things are now starting to get tense. With Feldspar in her Gem for several weeks and the facility in ruins, the Diamond Authority is going to want answers."

"The Diamond Authority can kiss my rear!" Amber scowled, having no love for the Authority "I did what I was told and got the job done! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"I know, and I'll be standing behind you on your report." Ruby nodded, ignoring her sudden outburst "You're a damned hero in my book. But this isn't just about the Gem Stalker now. It's about that Officer; Jade. She's a living legend, one of the best. But she despises our kind."

"Why?" Amber asked, confused at what she meant.

"Jade has no care for people like you and me." Ruby explained "She thinks we're advancing too fast. If she's in league with the Stalker, then she has committed an act of treason. Was there something down there that can give us some sort of clue?"

Amber thought for a moment, then said "Just before I lost consciousness, I saw a vision."

"A vision?" Ruby mused, curious "A vision of what?"

"Not entirely sure," Amber said, trying to piece it together "It looked like synthetics…not sure what kind. They were slaughtering people. Butchering them."

"Curious…" Ruby admitted "The Diamond Authority is going to want to hear this."

"What're we gonna tell them?" Amber asked, skeptical "That I had a bad dream?"

"Not much else we CAN tell them." Ruby shrugged "But if we can prove that Jade IS a traitor, then they'll revoke her Officer status."

"Leaving her with no resources?" Amber asked.

"Yes." Ruby said "Now, strap in. We'll be docking in at Homeworld soon enough."

 _A few hours later…_

After they landed at the Homeworld spaceport, Amber, Turquoise, Red Diamond, Ruby and Peridot were at the administration's office, gazing outside the window, viewing the landscape of the Homeworld.

"Look at how far we've adapted," Turquoise sighed, admiring the view "If only the rebels could understand how far we've adapted, through the Kindergardens. They need to see that with the sacrifice of a few lowly planets, we can make our species so much stronger."

"Indeed, if only they weren't so closed-minded," Peridot declared "Too bad they care too much about the pathetic planet and the worthless creatures that sully its dirt."

"I don't see what the big fuss is," Amber admitted "But honestly? I don't see how this can get any more complicated."

"This is an outrage!"

"Spoken a bit too soon," Turquoise groaned, as they turned to see the Ambassador, Zircon, standing before the holographicly projected Yellow Diamond, Orange Diamond, and Black Diamond. Zircon was wearing a formal attire, standing at least six feet tall, her hair put up in a long ponytail, her outfit a medium yellow and her Zircon Gemstone was postioned on her right cheek.

Yellow Diamond was a tall, slim woman, her skin being a bright yellow color, wearing a black cloak that covered the majority of her body, her hair hidden under her hood, but her yellow diamond Gemstone was positioned on her chest, where her heart is. Orange Diamond appeared as an elderly woman, looking like just skin and bones, her skin a light orange color, and her orange diamond Gemstone was upon her chin, just under her mouth, and she also wore a big black cloak, her hair hidden under the hood. Black Diamond also wore a black cloak, which matches well with her pitch black skin, her Gemstone positioned on her forehead, and she also wore a skull mask.

"The Authority would step in if the Stalker attacked one of their facilities!" Zircon declared, obvious anger in her voice.

"Our researchers do not set up research camps on the Earth's surface, to be easily discovered, Ambassador." Orange Diamond countered, her voice sounding old and meek.

"The Red Diamond faction was well aware of the risks when they went in." Yellow Diamond reminded, her voice firm and stoic.

"And what about Jade?!" Zircon demanded, furious "You can't just ignore a possible rogue Officer! I DEMAND action!"

"You don't get to make demands of the Diamond Authority, Ambassador." Black Diamond retorted, her voice dark and deep.

"The decision of the Authority will be decided after the meeting, not before." Yellow Diamond stated, before the holograms shut down.

Zircon huffed, then approached Red Diamond and the group, then bowed "Red Diamond, Ruby…I see you brought HALF your crew with you?"

"Just the ground team," Red Diamond corrected "Just in case you had any questions."

"I've read the reports, Ma'am." Zircon stated "I believe they're accurate?"

"They are," Ruby nodded "It looks like you managed to convince the Authority to give us an audience?"

"It wasn't easy, but yes." Zircon nodded, but frowned "But it mostly wasn't easy. They don't like having one of their best agents being accused of treason."

"A bunch of stubborn bums." Amber snarled "I'm not gonna sit on my rear, just because the Authority are too lazy to do anything. If they won't stop Jade, I'll do it myself!"

"Simmer down, Amber. You've already done enough to compromise your admission for the Officers." Zircon glared at Amber "This mission was supposed to show the Authority that you're capable of being an Officer. Instead, Feldspar ended up Gemed and the facility left in ruins."

"That's Jade's fault, not hers!" Ruby growled.

"Then you had best hope that our investigators turn up evidence of some kind, Lieutenant." Zircon glared, before turning to Red Diamond "I'll see you in the meeting, ma'am."

As Zircon left, Red Diamond left a bit later, Ruby following shortly, then Turquoise shooked her head "And that's why I hate politicians."

The trio made their way for the Homeworld main tower, where the chambers of the Diamond Authority was housed, at the very top floor of the tower, and the meeting would be held, just two floors up. As the trio entered the building, they spotted two Gems, having an argument. The Gem on the left was a tall, muscular man, a Gem created from the Kindergarden, before its destruction, with grey skin, and long, dark, spiky-like hair. The Gem he was talking to was dark green, medium height, having short, moderate green hair, and light green eyes, her arms crossed, giving the grey Gem a sharp glare.

"Look, I just need more time, Emerald!" The grey Gem declared "Stall them!"

"Stall the Diamond Authority?" Emerald scoffed, before shaking her head "Don't be ridiculous. Your 'investigation' is over, Onyx."

As Emerald walked away, Onyx groaned, before turning to face Amber and the others.

"Amber?" Onyx saluted "Names Onyx. I was the one in charge of investigating that incident that Jade may have been involved with."

"And did you find anything?" Amber asked "Something to prove that Jade has betrayed us?"

"I'm afraid not." Onyx shooked his head, before getting serious "It's not easy, trying to find proof to expose a rogue Officer. Jade knows how to cover her tracks. But I know she's up to something, as the humans would say, I feel it in my gut, if I had one."

"I think the Authority is ready for us, Amber." Turquoise declared.

"Right." Amber nodded "I guess we'll talk later, Onyx."

"Yeah, maybe." Onyx nodded "Good luck. Hopefully, the Authority may listen to you, Amber."

As Onyx departed, the trio made their way up to the meeting auditorium, as they saw Ruby, waiting for them at the foot of the stairs.

"The meeting's already started." Ruby stated "Come on."

They went up the stairs, they arrived in the large throne room, four thrones with the four Diamonds filling them, Black Diamond on the far left, Red Diamond on the far right, Orange Diamond sitting next to Black, and Yellow Diamond in between Orange and Red. As Amber and the trio stood at the center of the room, where Zircon waited, Amber noticed several other Gems, standing separate, and also saw Jade, standing on the balcony, hands behind her back and standing firm, as she shifted her gaze to Amber, a great look of distain on her face.

"The Gem Stalker is a matter of some concern," Yellow Diamond began "But there is no solid evidence that shows that Jade was involved with him in any way."

"The investigations branch turned up no findings, to prove so." Black Diamond stated, bluntly.

"That's where you're wrong," Zircon protested "An eye witness saw her cut down Feldspar in cold blood, if she had any."

"We read the reports, Ambassador," Orange Diamond said, meekly "A witness of _one_ traumatized lab worker is hardly compelling proof."

"I resent these accusations!" Jade retorted "Feldspar was a fellow Officer, and a friend…"

"That's just so you'd catch her off guard!" Ruby angrily retorted.

"Oh, like you know better?" Jade frowned, before shifting her gaze to Amber "And this must be your protégé, Red Diamond. Amber, was it? Yes, the one who allowed the facility to be destroyed."

"That was _your_ doing, Jade!" Amber countered "Then you tried to cover it up!"

"Shift the blame to cover your own failure, just like 'Sapphire'? She's taught you well." Jade smirked, before turning to the Authority "But of course, what would you have expected, from a lab rat like that?"

"At least she had more backbone than you ever will!" Amber retorted "And unlike you, she knows loyalty!"

"Her and freaks like her, you included, need to learn your place, Amber!" Jade snarled "You're not ready to join the Authority! You're not even ready to join the Officers."

"She has no right to say that!" Red Diamond growled "That is not her decision!"

"Look here, Jade," Yellow Diamond frowned "Do not change the subject. Amber's admission into the Officers is not the purpose of this meeting."

"This meeting HAS NO purpose!" Jade roared, annoyed "These fools are wasting your time! And mine!"

"Jade is hiding behind her position as an Officer." Amber declared, trying her best to reason "You need to open your eyes and face the truth!"

"What we need is prove," Orange Diamond retorted "And yet, so far, we've found nothing."

"Sadly, we cannot implicate her for any of the accusation." Yellow Diamond declared "Have you anything left to say, Amber?"

"Forget it." Amber snarled, crossing her arms "You've made your decision and refuse to listen to reason. I won't waste my breath."

The Authority looked from one to another, each nodding, though Red Diamond was rather hesitant, and Black Diamond spoke "With no evidence to pin Jade's involvement with the Stalker, the demand to revoke her Officer status is hereby overruled."

"Glad to see proper justice is done." Jade smirked, as she turned and left the room.

"This meeting is adjourned." Yellow Diamond declared, then Amber and the others left the room, with Ruby and Zircon reluctantly following behind.

Amber, Turquoise, Peridot, Ruby and Zircon were at the Homeworld café, getting some refreshments, to try and ease the tension, after their disappointing meeting. Although Gems don't require food or liquid to keep their bodies going, some prefer to simply do so to try to ease the heat. Amber had simply ordered coffee, while Turquoise asked for nachos, with sparkling cheese, while Peridot didn't ask for anything, Zircon asked for a simple crystal salad, while Ruby got the same thing, just with more seasoning.

"Must you smack so loudly?" Peridot grimaced, as Turquoise munched away at her nachos "Your table manners are disgusting!"

"Well, excuse me, _mom_." Turquoise pouted, as she stuffed more nachos into her mouth "I tend to eat a lot when I'm upset!"

"Perhaps a bit too much." Red Diamond said, joining the group.

"It was a mistake, bringing you to that meeting, 'Ruby'." Zircon glared at Ruby "You and Jade have too much history! It made the Authority question our motives."

"I know what she's really up to!" Ruby declared "She intends to destroy our species! Everyone is in danger!"

"Well, how are we going to stop her then?" Peridot frowned "The Authority isn't going to help us."

"Then we'll just deal with her ourselves." Amber declared "I already said that I'm not just gonna sit on my tail, because the Authority doesn't want to do anything."

"Well, as an Officer, Jade's practically untouchable." Zircon mused "It won't be easy, trying to find evidence to prove her guilty. She knows how to cover her tracks."

"What about that investigator we were talking to, before the meeting? Onyx?" Turquoise asked "He might know something."

"Maybe." Amber said, turning to Zircon "Any idea how we can find him?"

"Not sure, but someone might." Zircon nodded "You should stop by the Diamond Den and speak with one of the grunts, by the name of Zao."

"Forget it. Zao was suspended last week." Ruby frowned "Caught drinking on the job. I won't waste my time with that loser."

"You won't have to." Zircon sneered "This investigation won't be involving you anyway."

"Now wait just a minute." Amber sneered "You can't just cut her out of the investigation like that!"

"No, Amber, it's alright." Ruby admitted "I need to step down. This is your mission to partake."

"Glad we can agree on something." Zircon nodded "I'll see you in my office later."

As Zircon left, Ruby turned to Amber "Zao is probably getting drunk, in the Diamond Den, like he usually does."

After Ruby left, the trio made their first stop to the Diamond Den, to find Zao, sitting at a table, by himself, drinking away at a few bottles. He was designed to be able to fit in with the human species, but his constant drinking kept getting him into trouble, so he was stuck on probation for a long time. As the trio approached, Zao took notice, but forgot his manners.

"Well, hello there." Somewhat trying to keep his best smile, he waved "You must be Amber, right? What can someone like me do for a fine piece of work like you?"

"Well, we were hoping to ask some questions, Zao." Amber declared, ignoring the compliment, or perverted compliment "We were told that you can tell us where to find Onyx."

"Ruby still trying to bring down Jade, is she?" Zao frowned "Figures. Yeah, I do know. But, tell me something first: Did she tell you her little…secret yet?"

"I'm not sure what you mean." Amber said, confused.

"You didn't hear?" Zao chuckled "She used to be an Officer once. Or could've been. Heard she screwed up her mission so bad, they took away her Officer status. She blames Jade, of course, sayin' she set her up."

"Just tell us where to find Onyx, and we'll be going." Amber insisted, trying to keep a cool head.

"Sure, whatever." Zao grumbled "He's probably at the Medical Center, poking around. Good luck, tuts."

Ignoring that last compliment, the trio left, making their way to the medical center, and upon arrival, they saw Onyx, leaving the clinic.

"Hey, Onyx." Amber said, as the trio approached him "What brings you to the clinic? Something wrong with your Gemstone?"

The 'medical clinic' is actually a gemstone repair station, where the Gems go to get their Gemstones repaired, of any damage they may have suffered.

"No, not really." Onyx grinned, rubbing his Gemstone, which was positioned on his right arm. "I was just here, asking some questions."

"And did you find anything?" Peridot asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes I have." Onyx said, before getting serious "I've found out that the evidence is in the possession of a Gem, who may have gotten it by accident, but she's gone into hiding."

"Any idea how we can find her?" Turquoise asked.

"Last I checked, she went by the military barracks, hoping for protection." Onyx said "She is, however, in danger of being hunted down by mercenaries, working for the Stalker."

"Then we had better get to the military base, now." Turquoise said "We need that evidence."

"Amber, I know this is your show, but maybe I can be of use to you." Onyx declared "Please, allow me to come with you!"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Amber smiled, as she shook Onyx's hand "Good to have you aboard, Onyx."

The new group of four made their way to the military barracks, and after a short talk with some of the guards, they were allowed into the facility, passing by several rooms and going down several halls, before entering a rather wide room, seeing a young looking Gem, appearing in her twenties, sitting on a bed. Her skin was clove-brown, her outfit brown, her plume-blue hair went down to her waist, and her eyes were pearl grey, and her clove-brown Gemstone rested on the left side of her cheek.

"Excuse us?" Amber said, as they approached her, the Gem turning to face them "We were hoping to ask you some questions."

"That depends." The Gem said, skeptical "Who are you?"

"Sent by Red Diamond herself." Amber declared "I'm Amber."

"Axinite." The Gem stated, before giving Amber a stare "What do you want?"

"We were asked to come see you." Turquoise said "We were informed that you may have evidence that proves Jade's betrayal. We need it in order to prove us right."

"Finally, someone with the right thoughts." Axinite sighed in relief, giving Peridot a small data chip "This data card was recovered from a machine I found, down on Earth, someplace. Whatever it holds, it should be the key to exposing Jade for good!"

 _Later…_

Now at the counselor office, the four met with Zircon, Red Diamond and Ruby in Zircon's office.

"I do hope you've found something useful, Amber." Zircon frowned "I'd hate to get an earful from the Authority for wasting their time."

"Don't worry, Zircon." Amber smiled "This time, we finally found something legit."

"Correct, though it did take a while to retrieve," Peridot declared, activating her holographic touchscreen with her fingers and pressing in several codes with her on free finger "The data was encrypted, but it was easy to cypher the video recording."

Pressing several buttons on the touchscreen, Peridot played the footage, showing the lot a video of a cloaked character, meeting with the Gem Stalker and, of course, Jade, the three meeting in an alley way.

"That's Jade, right there!" Ruby declared, Peridot pausing the video "This MUST prove that she IS a traitor!"

"There's no way she's gonna lie her way out of this one!" Amber said, with a grin.

"Hold on, you guys, there's more," Peridot stated "The two weren't working alone." She played the recording.

"Do you have it?" The cloaked figure asked.

"Of course, ma'am." Jade said, showing the data card "That old lab was a major victory! With this, it has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit."

"Yes, but do not get overconfident." The stranger said, taking the card "One small mistake and the Diamond Authority will be one step closer to the return of the Grievers."

"I don't recognize that other voice." Zircon frowned, as the recording ended "The one talking about grievers."

"What did she mean though?" Ruby asked "What are these Grievers?"

"A legend states that the Grievers were a species of machines, embodied in shadow." Peridot declared "A sort of powerful race that wiped out thousands of galactic civilizations before humanity, and before even the Gems, thousands, even billions, of years ago. Thousands of superior species fell before their might."

"It makes sense then…" Amber said, recalling the visions "The visions I had… I saw different species being wiped out by the Grievers."

"And what of this Conduit?" Red Diamond asked "What's it's role?"

"I'm not sure," Peridot said "But it might be the key to bringing back the monsters."

"The Grievers were revered as Gods," Turquoise said "And if the Gem Stalker and Jade are looking for this Conduit, whatever it is, I fear they may be planning on bringing them back."

"The Authority is just going to love this." Zircon frowned, shaking her head.

"I don't care what they think about the rest of the recording!" Ruby declared "That video log proves that Jade is a traitor!"

"Then let's present it to them," Amber said "Don't want to keep them waiting."

After Red Diamond, Zircon, and Ruby left to get the meeting ready, Amber, Turquoise, Peridot and Onyx made their way to the Authority tower, before stopping by the café for a quick break, then made their way up the tower, meeting Ruby at the next set of stairs.

"Come on, quickly." Ruby urged, leading the four up the stairs "Zircon is presenting the evidence now."

As they reached the meeting room, all four Diamonds sat at their thrones, as Zircon had just got done presenting the evidence, as the Authority sat, their faces twisted with shock, except for Red Diamond, who had heard the news beforehand.

"You wanted your proof," Red Diamond smirked "There it is."

"This evidence is irrefutable, Red." Black Diamond snarled "Jade will be striped of her Officer status and all efforts will be made to bring her in to answer for her crimes!"

"I recognize the other figure, though. The one talking to the Stalker and Jade," Yellow Diamond thought for a moment, then said "Green Diamond."

"Green Diamond?" Amber frowned "Who's she?"

"You see, we were a much larger Authority than we are now." Orange Diamond began explaining "Long ago, there were many more members, besides us. Sadly, after the rebellion uprising began, some of those members began turning soft, and though it would be okay to try to negotiate peace with them. They don't see things like we do, so a war started and we fought over Earth, but the rebels ended up pushing us back, and we left many of our technology behind."

"Not to mention two of our fellow Gems, one of them being my captain, are still stranded on that planet, because of the rebels ignorance." Peridot grimaced.

"Ever since the end of the first war, the Authority ended up losing four of its members, those four forming the Crystal Circle now." Orange Diamond continued "Green Diamond was the wisest out of all of us. She would make a formidable ally to Jade and the Stalker, and to the Crystal Gems, if possible."

"What about these 'Grievers' Green mentioned?" Yellow Diamond asked "What was their story?"

"According to legend, the Grievers were once a race of machines, cloaked by shadow," Peridot explained "A race of super species that destroyed thousands of galactic civilizations over billions of years ago. And this 'Conduit' that Jade spoke of in the recording must be the key to bringing them back."

"Do we even know what this 'Conduit' is?" Orange Diamond asked, skeptical.

"Not yet, but it may be a tool to bringing them back." Amber declared "And that's bad enough."

"Listen to what you're saying." Black Diamond frowned "The Crystal Circle wanting to bring back a race that wiped out all life in the galaxy? It's impossible! It has to be." She thought for a moment, then said "Where did the Grievers go? Why did they vanish? If they do exist, then how come we never found any proof of their existence?"

"For eons, the Grievers have destroyed thousands of species!" Amber roared "And if given the chance, they will do it again!"

"Are you even certain that it's true?" Orange Diamond asked "How can you be sure?"

"I tried to warm you once about Jades betrayal, yet you refused to accept the truth!" Amber sneered "Do not doubt me again!"

"This is different, Jade," Yellow Diamond said, trying to calm her down "You've found evidence that proves Jades treachery, and we removed her Officer status, she has no resources."

"That is not good enough!" Red Diamond barked, clenching her fist "You know she's hiding somewhere on Earth! Send your fleet in!"

"A fleet cannot track down ONE Gem." Orange countered, trying to avoid conflict.

"A large enough fleet could cover the entire planet," Red said "Keep the Stalker from attacking anymore of our labs."

"Or it could trigger a war with the human race." Black Diamond glared "As much as I would enjoy wiping the human slugs from their pitiful rock, we won't risk a potential war over a few dozen facilities."

"Then send ME instead." Amber declared "You'll get Jade put into custody and Red Diamond gets her Officer. Everyone's happy. Does that solve everything?"

The Authority members looked from one to another, before nodding in agreement, a hesitant nod from Black Diamond, then rising to their feet.

"Amber," Yellow Diamond stated "Please step forward."

Amber did so, standing at the center of the room, as the balconies filled with more Gems, as the Diamond Authority began their ultimatum.

"It is the decision of the Diamond Authority," Yellow Diamond declared "That you be granted all the rights and privileges of the Homeworld Officers Branch."

"Officers are not trained, but chosen." Orange Diamond declared "Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle; Those whose actions lift them above rank and file."

"Officers are an ideal, a symbol, the embodiment of courage, determination, and self-reliance." Red Diamond declared "They are the right hand of the Diamond Authority, instruments of our will."

"Officers bear a great burden." Black Diamond declared "Both our first and last line of defense, the safety of the Homeworld is theirs to uphold."

"Amber, we hereby give you the title as Officer." Yellow Diamond smiled, for the first time actually "This is a great honor for you, Amber."

"Thank you. It truly is an honor." Amber bowed, despite her distaste for the Authority. "What happens now?"

"Jade is a rogue, on the run for her life." Black Diamond said "You have permission to bring her in or terminate her as you see fit."

"I'll stop her." Amber said, her eyes lit with determination.

"Very well." Yellow Diamond nodded "Then this meeting is adjourned."

The meeting ended, and Amber and her group of four, along with the addition of Zircon and Ruby, went down to the Homeworld café, in congratulations to Amber being granted the status of Homeworld Officer, ordering the special 'appetizers'. After the feast, Red Diamond approached the group.

"Congratulations, Amber." Red Diamond smiled "I'm glad to see true proper justice is done."

"Very true, ma'am." Zircon smirked "Jade won't be able to weasel her way out of this one."

"Amber, you'll need a lot of preparation, before heading out." Ruby said "You're going to need a ship, a crew, some supplies…"

"I already have some ideas," Red Diamond declared, facing Ruby and Zircon "Ruby, Zircon? I need you to help sort it all out." 

"Charming." Turquoise frowned, as Red Diamond left, with Ruby and Zircon following behind "I'd figured she'd more pleased with your achievement."

"She's probably got a lot on her mind." Amber shrugged "Now, let's get going."

The four left the café, now making their way to the docking bay, where they find Red Diamond, Ruby and Zircon, speaking with none other than Yellow Diamond herself.

"Ah, hello again, Amber." Zircon smiled, as the four approached "We have big news for you."

"Yes." Yellow Diamond declared "Red Diamond has agreed to step down from captain of the Star Cluster, the ship is yours now."

"She's fast, quiet, and you know the crew." Red Diamond declared "A perfect ship for an Officer. Treat her well, Amber."

"Don't worry, ma'am." Amber nodded "I'll take great care of her."

"I know you will, Amber." Red Diamond nodded "Take care, and do whatever it takes to bring Jade to justice."

"Don't worry." Amber nodded "I'll put a stop to her."

With that, as Yellow Diamond and Red Diamond, along with Zircon, left, Ruby embraced Amber in a proud hug.

"Look at you," Ruby smiled, proud of her young student "Already an Officer, with her own ship and crew. Your sister would be so proud of you."

"Thanks, Ruby." Amber said, before getting serious "Now, maybe you can tell me about what happened? Those years ago, between you and Jade? Why the long grudge?"

"Well, might as well tell you." Ruby sighed "About twenty years ago, maybe further, Red Diamond was trying to get own of her own soldiers nominated to be a Homeworld Officer. She wanted to have more say with the Authority. So, she chose me. So Yellow Diamond sent Jade to evaluate my performance, just like they sent Feldspar to evaluate you."

"What happened, for real?" Amber asked, wanting to know the full story.

"We were sent on a mission, to capture a rogue scientist, beyond this current star system. I was sent with Jade to help her capture the scientist." Ruby explained "The mission was simple; Sneak in, capture the scientist, and sneak back out. Quick, quiet, and minimal amounts of bloodshed."

"What went wrong?" Amber asked.

"Jade and I split up, to cover more ground." Ruby frowned "But about halfway down the facility, there was an explosion in the main reactor. Almost no one survived. But it didn't matter to Jade. The target was eliminated, mission was complete, and I ended up taking the blame for it. That ended all talk of me joining the Officers. But I believe Jade triggered that explosion, to keep me out of the Officers."

"How'd she get away with it?" Amber asked, in much disbelieve.

"It wasn't very tough for Jade," Ruby shooked her head "In her report, she blamed me for blowing her cover. Her report was all she needed to keep me out of the Officers."

"That's bullcrud!" Amber sneered "Why'd you let her get away with it?!"

"Who do you think the Authority was going to listen to? Me, or their best agent?" Ruby pointed out "I knew there was something off about her. I just didn't see it, until it was too late."

"It's not your fault, Ruby." Amber said, trying to comfort her "Don't blame yourself. The only thing that matters, right now, is stopping Jade."

"You're right, Amber." Ruby said, with a smile "No sense in staying in the past. Just make sure you put a stop to her, no matter what."

"I will, whatever it takes." Amber said, in a cold, monotone voice.

"I know you will." Ruby said "Good luck, my burning Amber."

As the four entered the ship, Ruby couldn't help but feel nervous. She noticed a sort of burning aura of flames surrounding Amber. And as the ship departed from the port, Ruby could already tell that something was very wrong.

 _Meanwhile…_

After getting back on the ship, while Onyx went down to the armory room, Peridot went to the technology room, and Turquoise went to the training room, Amber went up to the cockpit, meeting Ortega at the helm.

"Heard about what happened, Amber," Ortega said, forcing a smile "You were finally granted the Officer status and captain of the Star Cluster. Hope you can give us better direction than Red Diamond. She never was much for a conversation."

"Jade is out there somewhere," Amber declared, a spark of fire in her eyes "We'll find her, no matter what."

"The coms are open, ma'am." Ortega said "If you have some words to share with the crew, now is the time."

Amber nodded, as she leaned forward to the microphone "Crew, this is Amber speaking. It's time for us to show the Diamond Authority what we are capable of. Jade and the Gem Stalker are out there somewhere and they will be ready for us. But we'll be ready for them when we go after them. I won't lie to you, crew; this won't be easy. But we of the Star Cluster need to do this. Not just for ourselves, but to show the Authority that we are a force to be recon with."

"Well said, Amber." Ortega smiled, as Amber stood straight "Ruby and Sapphire would be proud."

"Sapphire and Ruby gave up too much, so that I could have this chance," Amber declared "We can't fail."

"Yes ma'am." Ortega stated, as Amber left the cockpit.

Amber went to the observation deck, gazing out the window, her sights set on a certain course.

"Just you wait, Diamond," Amber whispered, in a cold, menacing tone "In just three years, I'll be coming for you. And this time, I will take your life."

 **Thank you guys for your patience on this chapter, it is quite long, I'm sure you can tell. More chapters are still to come, stay tune for more. Thanks again for reading and stay tuned for more! And be sure to review!**


End file.
